Conference calls are typically used to enable three or more parties to talk with one another over a same conferencing line. A common technique for establishing a conference call involves the provision of a “dial-in” conference telephone number that is used to join the parties to a common bridge in the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). When each party to the conference call dials in to the provided telephone number, they are connected through a common conferencing bridge that enables them to converse with all other parties connected to the conferencing bridge.